


Без названия

by Cunla



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/pseuds/Cunla





	Без названия

Эрик не употреблял наркотики, не курил и не пил. Он, честно говоря, был помешан на самоконтроле.  
На то, чтобы пристраститься к Чарльзу, у него ушло до обидного мало времени - один вечер.

Они познакомились на благотворительном аукционе, где после торжественной части устроили фуршет с отвратительными закусками и быстро ударяющим в голову шампанским. Эрик поддержал захмелевшего незнакомца, который чуть было не перевалился через перила площадки, выходящей в сад, а через час уже вел его к себе в квартиру.  
К этому моменту шампанское уже выветрилось, так что Чарльз легко держал равновесие, пока стягивал рубашку, разувался, варварски наступая на пятки дорогих ботинок, и одновременно целовался с Эриком. Не взявший в рот ни капли, сам Эрик ощущал себя пьяным и до безобразия счастливым, когда смог опрокинуть Чарльза на кровать и, наконец, прижаться к нему всем телом без каких-либо мешающих тряпок. У них вырвался синхронный вздох, сменившийся еще более жадными поцелуями. Чарльз обхватил Эрика ногами и застонал, откинув голову назад, от соприкосновения членов. Эрик прошелся поцелуями по подставленной ему шее, покачиваясь и с все большей силой проезжаясь своим членом по члену Чарльза. От остроты ощущений перед глазами темнело и хотелось двигаться еще быстрее, до предела. Чарльз выгнулся, впился в его спину короткими ногтями и раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике. Почувствовав, как между животами выплескивается горячая сперма, Эрик сцепился зубами в плечо Чарльза и, двинувшись в последний раз, кончил.  
Несколько минут в спальне было слышно только их тяжелое дыхание, пока Чарльз не сказал:  
\- Надеюсь, ты еще и выносливый.  
Уже тогда Эрику нужно было понять, что просто все не закончится.

 

Утром они вместе выпили кофе, по-дружески переговариваясь, и разошлись. Встретиться снова они не условились.

 

Очередной школьный концерт ко Дню Независимости (уже пятый за эту неделю для него) был не настолько плох, как боялся Эрик, но все равно грозил скорой головной болью. Иногда он просто ненавидел эту часть своих должностных обязанностей. Финальные поклоны он встретил с облегченным вздохом и нетерпеливо поднялся, стремясь попасть за кулисы, чтобы выразить признательность директору школы. То, что директором был Чарльз Ксавье, не имело к нетерпению совершенно никакого отношения. Эрика встретила широкая и теплая улыбка.  
На этот раз до квартиры Чарльза им было добираться ближе.

На следующее утро они обменялись телефонами.

Через два месяца Эрик осознал, что больше половины свободных вечеров в его расписании шли с пометкой "Чарльз".

К октябрю они дважды совместно выезжали отдохнуть на выходные, а в квартире Эрика была вторая зубная щетка и запасной комплект одежды Чарльза.  
Когда он предложил Чарльзу приехать к нему на День Благодарения, тот тепло улыбнулся и сказал, что это ни к чему, ведь родители Эрика могут решить, что они встречаются.  
"Да, - подумал Эрик, - это было бы еще более неловко, чем моя уверенность в подобном." Вслух он просто отшутился и пожал плечами.  
До Дня Благодарения свободных вечеров у него не было.

Проведя самые отвратительные праздничные выходные в своей жизни, Эрик понял, что Чарльз Ксавье вызывает зависимость. Они не виделись восемь дней. Эрик чувствовал самую настоящую ломку и парализацию воли, гордости и чувства самосохранения. В понедельник утром он позвонил Чарльзу. О своей любви к контролю Эрик старался даже не думать.  
Вечером он целовал и трахал Чарльза так, будто во вторник с утра им предвещали апокалипсис. Чарльз сорвал голос от криков и заснул через три минуты, после того, как кончил.  
За следующий час Эрик выпил три чашки кофе, впервые в жизни борясь с соблазном разбавить его виски. Принять решение это все равно не помогло.

Утром Эрик сидел за столом, потягивая еще слишком горячий чай из кружки, и смотрел на Чарльза, который практически лучился солнечным светом и рассказывал о проделках своих учеников хриплым голосом, от которого сладко тянуло в паху.  
Он пропал.  
Настолько, насколько того пожелает Чарльз.  
Настолько, насколько Эрик его удержит.


End file.
